


【900Gavin】The Blackest Paradise

by alikaz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: 意外受傷後的蓋文正在自暴自棄，而他的彷生人夥伴RK900卻每天都來打擾，他說他需要蓋文的幫助。





	【900Gavin】The Blackest Paradise

沉重的敲門聲接連響起，門外的人用力之大，令實木門板都為之晃動，若不是門鎖質量過關，怕早已被破門而入。

聞聲，蓋文撓撓屁股又咂了咂嘴，翻過身同時拉起被子蓋了過頭，又用枕頭捂著耳朵，雙腿在被窩蹬了幾下，在床單劃下幾道掙扎的㾗跡，與那煩人的噪音做著精神的對抗。

狗日的彷生人，一台賽一台雞掰根本沒在彷人。

過了一會，敲門聲終於停了，蓋文判斷這滋擾行為總時長大概十五分鐘，讓他不禁慶幸自己沒去開門……用腳趾頭想都知道會是誰那麼有耐性，畢竟他的人緣本就可憐得沒什麼人會來他的公寓單位探病；實在不得感激他的鄰居都足夠勤勞，在他睡得日上三竿時都外出去了，否則肯定得報警投訴……然後就很尷尬了，畢竟就目前而言，他還是一名隸屬底特律警局的警察。

蓋文翻過身睜開眼，面向正上方的天花板處，左手向床頭櫃摸去，期間碰倒了水杯（幸好早在上星期時已經喝完），而手指頭直直戳在一個硬物上把它推倒，那聲響蓋文判斷應該是他的鬧鐘。仍然沒找到想找的東西，故他在枱面上揮了揮，把鬧鐘徹底送到地上同時撞跌了些其他東西，喀啦喀啦的聲音響起又不斷滾遠。

「操！」

似有若無的痛楚一直黏在痛覺神經，使他心情無法好起來，連掉了東西這種小事，他都煩躁得像被放火燒了全家。

抹了把幾天沒洗而有點油膩的額髮，不用髮膠就能把它們往後固定。蓋文認命坐了起身，打了個大呵欠同時撓撓了腰，在肌肉紋路開始融入於脂肪內的腰上留下幾道紅痕。他赤著腳下床走了幾步後停下，微微抑起頭，用力扇了幾下鼻翼仔細嗅著屋內空氣，鼻腔頓時鑽入一股酸酸臭臭的味道，使他皺起了眉。

東嗅西嗅了一會後，他低頭嗅了嗅了T恤的領口……好吧，他承認他是時候該去洗個澡了。

繼續前行直至撞上東西，憑移動的聲音他判斷出該物體是餐桌；他在罵娘同時後退一步，往左邊探了探，從椅背拿起了毛巾披在背上。

有些潮霉了的味道，但他想不起其他毛巾都丟在哪了，只能將就一下吧。

接著，他蹲下來在地下摸了一會，左拍右拍，總算拾起了幾瓶圓筒狀的膠盒。蓋文拿著放在耳邊搖了搖，又逐瓶摩挲瓶蓋和瓶底後，才開蓋倒出，伴著唾液吞服了藥片，藥片擦著喉頭滾下食道，留下的苦澀味道使舌根發麻。  
蓋文吐了吐舌，想著正好去浴室洗澡順手喝口水時，敲門聲竟又響起了。

「媽的……不會吧……」

熟悉的、用力的敲門聲讓蓋文難以置信地罵了句髒話，語調中帶著絕望。

 

\------

 

「你好，好久沒見了里德警探。」  
「噢操，還真的是你這廢物罐頭。」

合成的語音儘再像自然似人，仍是缺了點温度，更何況發聲的是一台軍用彷生人，從設計時就沒打算要他當人的人型武器。聽到意料中的來人，還沒完全打開的大門蓋文一個反手就欲扇回去，無奈對方是個可以自主決定自已痛不痛的塑料假人，能用一條手臂或是腳掌把門卡著讓他無法把門甩上。

蓋文由衷地後悔自己怎麼就這麼手賤地開了門呢，這可還一隻有黑色爪子而聲音又不細軟的煩人灰狼啊。

「我很好非常好只是不想工作，然後按照簽署的僱傭合約只要分局長同意了，老子囤積到世界末日的有薪年假日數就有用武之地，因此我這不叫曠工，你無權干預。最後，基於你的社交模組一直都爛得像屎，還是吃了一公噸粟米那種，所以你也別想可以說服到我了。還有什麼要補充嗎？沒有的話，麻煩你把你尊貴的屁股挪開一點，我要關門了不用謝。」

多天除打電話叫外賣外沒講過其他別的話，蓋文的聲帶像有沙子夾在裹面，隨震動而隱隱刺痛著，但顯然這完全無損他挖苦別人的說話能力。

RK900一時沒有答話，蓋文猜測他現在也許正亮著那愚蠢的信息燈，也許黃也許紅也許七彩虹霓虹轉個不停反正他不在意；然後那雙噁心的銀灰色光學組件一定觀察……掃瞄著視野內的一切事物，包括他肩背上可能有霉斑的毛巾，包括地上到處亂滾的藥瓶雜物，包括多日未清的外賣紙盒，包括總有剩下的披薩和可樂，也包括他現在眼上纏著的一圈圈繃帶。

蓋文不記得自己多少天沒換過，畢竟他現在的睡眠時數長得堪比某個低能童話的女主角，他只希望繃帶能爭氣點維持它的潔白，讓他能堅持「過得很好」的說詞，然後掃這眼前塑膠屁股出門口。

「嘿！還聽得懂人話嗎？我說——滾。」

蓋文向前方比了根筆直的中指，然後又試著推了推門，意料之內地還是有東西堵著。

「日你媽的垃圾橡皮。」

話音未落，蓋文感覺繃帶覆蓋的位置感受到一股很輕很輕的壓力，游移著至眼窩處打轉輕按……有人在用指尖摩挲著他的傷口，而這個「人」選，相信在場也沒有第三個可能。

蓋文不耐煩地意圖揮開，手像趕蚊似的在臉前揚了揚，直至撞上鐵柱似的硬物。他意圖用手腕架開，結果當然是紋風不動……惱人的軍用型。

「戳你媽！那麼喜歡不會戳你自己的去！」  
「抱歉再次引起你的不滿，里德警探。有鍳於你繃帶已經不潔淨，故我在確認你的傷口情況。我認為你需要清理，包括全身的清洗、傷口的消毒與重新包紥，還有基本家居清潔。」  
「要不是某塑膠垃圾阻著老子的話，你猜猜我現在在做什麼來着？」  
「洗澡。關於這事，我認為你需要我的幫忙。」  
「噢？是啊？但我不覺得我需要，謝謝，請圓潤地滾出去。」

對方又沉默起來，而蓋文暗自笑了。  
三個月前的話，對方應該會直接行動，揪起他的衣領把他丟到浴室拿水柱沖他之類的，還要宣稱自己十分合理是蓋文無理取鬧，總之整個態度和行為都堪稱狗屎；但現在的話，在一次次的返廠整理與日常交際中，RK900的系統錄入了很多人類心理數據，畢竟他現在不是軍方的人型兵器，而是一個警探的夥伴，冰冷的配槍蓋文他只需要一把手槍足矣。

真可惜，儘有進步，剛摸到社交入門的RK900仍不足以完成「游說」這種困難工作。

「沒有其他說詞的話，我想……」  
「你的偒口不應該接觸到水，而你的視力受損了，在這種情況下，系統判定你有54%的機率在沐浴期間發生意外，因此我認為我需要幫助你。」  
「意外……哈哈哈，意外。天曉得我現在最不怕的就是意外了，大不了……也不過是死掉而已。」  
「里德警探，我不認為你有必要為你的傷勢絕望，底特律警局並沒有解僱你，你並沒有因工失明而丟失你的工件。請不要自暴自棄。」  
「把一個警探丟去檔案室處理那些低能弱智的狗屎垃圾案件文檔跟把他解僱沒有分別！還不如他媽的直接炒了我！」  
「抱歉，我無法理解。」  
「說了你都不會懂，天天都在丟人的塑假屁股腦袋。」  
「了解，我會回去模控生命升級相關知識再處理這個問題。再見。」  
「別再煩我。」

這次甩門終於沒了障礙。

\------

夜深人靜的淩晨，濕滑的街道，昏暗的環境，嘈雜的雨聲，潮濕的味道，一切一切都歷歷在目。

那晚他好不容易才從連續軸轉的工作中抽身，回家洗個澡、在床上攤開四肢舒舒服服地睡個覺，然後明早爬起來回局裹繼續跟線索死摳；他已經累得不想動彈，無奈公寓雖在腳程以內，但仍遙不可及。眼睛只能強撐出一道縫看清腳前一點點的路面，缺乏睡眠的腦袋昏昏沉沉，僵硬得無法轉動得像早已休眠。

蓋文感覺那時的自已是一台上了發條的人偶，機械性地抬起左腳，然後放下，改抬右腳，再度放下，之後左腳……精神不振得光是走路就佔滿了內存，失去一個警探該有的警覺性。

後腦的劇痛他記憶猶新，那刻他甚至沒法立刻認知到自己被打，只知自己的身體順應著力量向前撲倒，額頭鼻樑撞到粗糙的沙磚上，磕出了血，痛覺慢炸裂般回歸神經，那時他才回過神來，罵著髒話欲掏出配槍，卻被對方從後施襲，精準地打中後頸使他失去意識。

再次醒來時，入目的是生鏽的鐵皮，破了幾個孔洞透進了光，同時讓雨絲捎了進來；那長方形的空間讓蓋文很判斷出自己身在貨櫃裹。在他艱難地掙扎著並觀察環境時，他看到了角落原來蹲了個人，人影站了起來，身上的衣破爛成布條，勉強掛在身軀上，暴露出來的皮膚是灰白的，失靈的皮膚塗層無法維持，偶然閃爍出幾塊棕色，又浮過斑駁的雜訊。

彷生人額側紅燈於漆黑亮得刺目，破損的它走到蓋文面前單膝跪下，距離拉近後，一股臭味鑽入蓋文的嗅覺神經，似垃圾般腐餿，但又多了股死魚般的咸腥。彷生人哭喊著語無倫次的話，像跳了針的古早播放器，不斷不斷地重複「不要這樣看他」、「我不要故意的」、「垃圾不該長著眼睛」、「我也不想用光學組件來看著您」，話語中夾雜著雜訊，走調的機械人聲彰顯著怪異感。

崩潰的彷生人抬起頭，只見他的頭顱凹陷，湛藍的釱液流淌，右眼勉強還留在眼腔，只是上頭佈滿蜘蛛網般旳裂㾗，漂亮的灰綠色眼瞳碎裂得不成圓形，隱約還可見焦黑的氣泡；而左眼則不見了，空洞閃出了火花，藉著那片刻的光，蓋文看到了紅褐色的水跡，自眼腔畫至下巴，彷似是他的淚㾗。

這時，彷生人說話了，雙唇不斷翕動，同時一道閃電劃過天際，雷聲把說話掩去。

劇痛襲來。

再醒來時，他的眼睛都已經被剜走了，世界從此陷入黑暗。

\------

窗外突然閃出白光，然後一道驚雷降下叫醒了被惡夢糾纏的蓋文。

他一把掀開被子，流著冷汗地深呼吸著，眼窩處來的痛楚提醒他要是清醒了就該服藥了。他低頭隔著繃帶捂著眼睛，那噁心的凹陷已經沒有了，上午復診時植入的義眼完美填滿了眼眶，只要他注意著看東西時別要用眼尾來瞟的話，根本沒人會發現那是一雙假眼。

可是沒人有比他更清楚，覆蓋在層層繃帶下的眼眶裹，正鑲著一雙灰綠色的、跟那彷生人相像得讓他反胃的塑膠球。

他明白人用的醫療彷生眼不會跟彷生人的光學組件一樣，但他就是無法控制自己把兩者連繫。完成手術後他立即後悔了，他本以為只要取回視力他就能走出陰影，甚至重返職場，但可惜沒有，他只要走到街道就開始疑神疑鬼；厭惡甚至憤恨每一台陌生的彷生人；還對雨夜充滿恐懼，在潮濕的夜裹須靠藥物才能安眠，但夢魘總能無視藥物的阻攔而繼續騷擾著他；他甚至不敢再直視鏡裹的自己，不敢拆下繃帶，放棄好不容易才安裝好的人工視覺，繼續活在黑暗中。

這時，門鈴響了。

以防那台不知放棄為何物、已經接連滋擾了他四星期的彷生人真有一天在深夜敲門敲到鄰居報警，蓋文只好掏錢包要RK900買個門鈴裝在門口。

後來這一遍又一遍響起的惱人快樂頌逼得他差點自殺又是後話了。

在使人不快樂的快樂頌門鈴第三次響起時，蓋文認命打算前去開門，就在穿好拖鞋的瞬間，彌漫在空氣裹的雨水味道驚醒了原本昏昏沉沉的警戒心，憶起上次疏忽的下場，蓋文的汗毛瞬間倒竪。

靜了約莫三秒，快樂頌又再度響起。

蓋文瞪著大門掙扎了一會，最後顫著手解下了繃帶，人工視覺的色彩縱不如天生的鮮豔，但已足夠看清物體七、八成的輪廓；他用力眨了眨眼，執起藏在櫃後的手槍，小心翼翼地接近門口。

腳步聲隱藏在門鈴中，蓋文慢慢步近大門，然後湊近貓眼窺探來者何人。

銀灰的瞳孔，高領的制服，毫無表情、冷漠得完全不像人的機械人……是他想多了，真的是那人工弱智RK900。

蓋文呼出一口氣，肩膀塌了下來，說不出是失望還是慶幸。

他拉開了門。

「晚安，里德警探。很抱歉深夜前來打擾，我有相當重要的事情要你幫忙。」  
「你最好真旳有要事，不是又拿什麼狗屎蘋果過來『探病』！不然我明天就立即搬屋移民去加拿大。」  
「犯人又出現了，這次遇害的一樣是灰綠色眼睛的人類。我需要里德警探你的協助。」  
「所以？關我什麼事？嘿，我已經不是警探了！只是個文書部門的垃圾officer。」

灰綠色的義眼片與失去的眼睛十分相似，甚至連久積不散的血絲都彷造了，而採用的多孔式眼窩球已經安裝好活動栓子，連結著義眼片，能順暢地共軛轉動，模仿出的人眼轉動在一定角度限制下尚算自然，只可惜RK900的光學組件附帶卓越的鑑識功能，一眼就看出了分別。

「你安上了義眼了？太好了。」  
「關你什麼……操！放手！」

RK900突然向前伸手捉著蓋文，另一隻手在褪去皮膚層下䨱向蓋文雙眼上，就在蓋文掙扎時，RK900在他耳邊說話了：

「我需要你看些東西，再決定是否不參與這調查。」

話音一落，蓋文的視野就變了。

手掌捂下而帶來的黑暗退去，明明還在自己屋內的蓋文，視野莫名出現了街道，還移動著，上下輕微的搖晃十分規律；只見又是一個令人煩躁的雨夜，雨水不斷滴落在沙磚上，沖刷著地上的血水，一絲絲的混合後流入排水孔，再流入下水道中，而視野的主人正向一個蓋文眼熟得肝疼的塑膠帳篷接近。

「操你媽的RK900！不要駭入老子的眼裹播奇怪東西！」  
「抱歉，時間不多，而且這樣比較清晰。」

就在他們爭執的時間，那頭的第一身視度的影片仍然播著，只見他走到帳篷並蹲身進了去，不出蓋文所料，塑膠帳篷正是屍體帷幕。帳內躺著一具女童屍體，雙手用塑膠索帶反綁在身後，嘴被塞著布條揉成的布團，RK900攤開了來看，蓋文認出了是那時行凶的彷生人身上的爛布；女童除了頸部有疑似手指造成勒㾗，還有後腦和頸後的一處瘀傷，以及眼窩處的兩個血洞。

「幹……」  
「犯人已經奪去去了三名人類的眼睛，但從沒把人殺死過，這是第一起，而我必須讓它成為最後一起。」  
「嗯？啊不、不！我『幹』的意思是，RK900你能不能不要一直對焦在她的臉上？喔操操操操操操你還要放大！」

視野一下子被女童鮮血淋離的臉給佔據，眼皮塌下在血洞裹，遮不去猙獰的傷口，也阻不了蒼蠅發來騷擾。明明她兩顆眼球都被完整的剜走了，但蓋文覺得她正瞪著每一個途人，死不瞑目地流著血淚，啜泣著問天大地大為什麼遭殃的偏偏要是她、她做錯了什麼。

為什麼會是她？  
又為什麼會是「我」？

蓋文感覺自己的眼窩都跟著抽痛起來。

「抱歉，那時我以為會有線索出現在她的眼睛，所以看得特別久也特別仔細。」  
「媽的最新型人工智障……」  
「這起案子已經引起全國人民的關注，彷生人對人類的安全疑慮再次被爭論起來，而這次女童遇害將令情況升温，事態再發展下去，我有86%會被停機。里德，我沒有時間了，我需要你的幫助，我需要你振作。」

女童的臉終於從蓋文的視野消失了，取而代之的是他的彷生搭檔的臉。銀灰色的光學組件正對焦著他。沒有像那台不知所謂的RK800那樣安裝了大量無用的擬人表情，他的RK900一如既往地冷著一張臉，但莫名地，蓋文幻覺般讀到深埋其中的急切和期許。

「……操，我怕是睡懵了吧。」  
「福勒局長已經同意了，要是你願意使用彷生義眼的話，他批準立即讓你回到本來崗位，並投入這次事件的調查工作中。」  
「哇！你游說的？肯努力也不是學不會說人話嘛狗狗。」  
「請不要再說廢話了，里德警探。」  
「操你媽的別那麼用力握著老子的手！捏斷了等會握不起配槍別又來煩我不幫你。」  
「你的意思是……？」  
「聽不懂？還真的人工智障啊你這廢物罐頭。算了……喂你走你媽逼走呢！回來、不，給我過來！我現在去洗澡，你幫我打給福勒，叫他把老子的警章和配槍拿出來擦乾淨放好在我案頭，然後你再去把我家裹的垃圾清掉，還有把我的止痛藥找出來。聽懂了嗎這次？」  
「完全明白，十分感謝。」

 

【完】


End file.
